


“What’s Twilight?”

by caitlynswriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, They watch twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlynswriting/pseuds/caitlynswriting
Summary: Spencer let’s you choose what you guys watch for movie night!





	“What’s Twilight?”

It was Friday night and you and your boyfriend, Spencer, were getting ready for a night in. You guys were planning on having a movie night complete with your warmest pajamas, popcorn, and way too much candy. 

“Hey, Spence,” you yelled towards the kitchen. “I'll get the movie ready, what do you want to watch?” 

“I picked last time, y/n,” Spencer replied from where he was making the popcorn. “I'll watch whatever you want to.” 

You smirked at his words. You and Spencer tended to stick with either Sci-fi movies or older films on your movie nights per the genius’ request. However, you had a secret love affair with some good ole’ chick flicks. 

So you waltzed over to your shared DVD shelf and searched through your selection of movies until you landed on one you had heard JJ and Penelope mention around Spence a time or two. 

Just then your tousled hair boyfriend walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and your choice of drink in the other. You and Spencer’s favorite candies were already waiting for you on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“So what did you pick,” Spencer questioned as he got himself situated on the couch. 

“Just a little something, something,” you replied as you made yourself comfortable on the sofa with your legs across Spencer's and the bowl of popcorn in your lap. 

Just then the title ‘Twilight’ flashed on the screen. 

“Wait, isn't this one of the movies you went to see with JJ and Penelope years ago,” Spencer asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“It is,” you smirked cheekily, of course he remembered.

“Wait,” Spencer began. “This is that weird vampire movie that got Garcia into that kid’s computer on that one case.”

“It sure is,” you said playfully. “And you, sweet boy, are about to be brought into the world of chick flicks.”

“Do we really have to watch this, y/n” Spencer whined. 

“You said you would watch whatever I wanted and I want to watch this,” you said cheekily leaving no room for argument. 

“Besides, maybe if you're good we'll have so fun after,” you smirked, running your finger down his chest. 

You couldn't help but giggle as Spencer gulped and turned towards the television. 

-

“This is totally unrealistic,” Spencer complained after the movie was over. “There is no way that he would have been able to just suck the venom back out of her body without removing almost all of her blood.”

“And given the circumstances,” Spencer continued. “her heart is most likely racing, therefore pumping this venom through her body and too her heart way faster than he could have st-.” 

You cut your rambling boyfriend off with a hard kiss to those lips you love so much. 

“It doesn’t have to be realistic, babe,” you laughed as you pulled away. “It is a movie after all.”

“But there's just no science behind it,” he exclaimed. “How was this so popular?”

“I don't know babe, us girls are suckers for mediocre romance, not science,” you said with a chuckle as you got up to turn off the DVD player.

You heard Spence get up behind you and moments later felt arms around your waist and lips on your neck. 

You leaned into his touch as he started to speak. 

“I have to say, I think I was pretty good,” he began. “Wasn't I promised some fun?”

You turned around and grinned cheekily at your boyfriend. 

“Well, I suppose you were pretty good,” you smirked. 

And before you knew it, you were over your boyfriend's shoulder in a fireman's hold on your way down the hall to the bedroom. 

You laughed at his enthusiasm and decided you'd have to make him watch ‘New Moon’ next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> *this was originally posted on my tumblr (sunshinemgg)!


End file.
